Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 046
"Amnael's Endgame, Part 2", known as "Earth/Water/Fire/Wind Fusion! Elixiler" in the Japanese version, is the forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Amnael reveals his true identity as Professor Banner, and details his past to Jaden Yuki. The story differs between the English and Japanese versions, but the end result was that Banner transferred his soul into a homunculus as his body was dying. However, this new body was temporary, and he has little time left. Simply touching his face with the finger causes the flesh to begin to crack. Before his passing, he wishes to obtain the power of the Sacred Beasts, though his reasoning for his differs between the versions. Regardless, to do so, he must defeat Jaden to acquire the final Spirit Key. Banner puts Pharaoh down, and reminds Jaden that he still has Chazz Princeton as well as Alexis and Atticus Rhodes sealed in his Shadow Charm, the emerald tablet, so he has no choice but to Duel, calling it Jaden's "final exam". The Duel resumes, and Amnael plays "Chaos Greed", enabling him to draw two cards since he has at least four cards removed from play and none in his Graveyard. He then Sets two cards. Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" and then Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman". He equips it with "Clay Wrap" and then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Clayman" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster". Since "Clay Wrap" was sent to the Graveyard with "Clayman", Jaden can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. He destroys "Elemental Absorber", enabling monsters of all attributes to attack. Jaden attacks directly, but Amanel activates his face-down "Macro Cosmos", removing "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill" from play and Special Summoning "Helios - The Primordial Sun", while changing that battlefield to that of space. Jaden can see Chazz, Alexis and Atticus trapped within the surrounding planets. Banner begins another bit of speech, which once differs between the versions. Amnael activates "Planet Alignment", destroying "Rampart Blaster" and inflicting 300 damage to Jaden, reducing his Life Points to 700. Jaden Sets a card, and Amnael activates "Yellow Process - Kitolenics", Tributing "Helios - The Primordial Sun" to Special Summon "Helios Duo Megistus" whose attack rises to 2400, as it is determined by the number of Amnael's monsters removed from play times 200. As the points rise, all of his removed monsters are briefly shown. He attacks Jaden directly, but the latter activates "A Hero Emerges" Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Bladedge". Amnael attacks it anyway, reducing his own Life Points to 2600. However, "Helios Duo Megistus" is immediately Special Summoned back to the field with 300 extra attack points via its own effect. It is permitted to attack again as long as the opponent has a monster, so it attacks and destroys "Bladedge". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", and then plays "Fusion Recovery", adding "Clayman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. He plays the latter, fusing "Bubbleman" with "Elemental Hero Avian" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mariner". Jaden Sets two cards and attacks directly, as "Mariner" is permitted to do so when he is at least one Set card. Amnael again begins a dialogue exchange with Jaden with the content differing between versions. Amnael attacks with "Helios Duo Megistus", but Jaden activates "Mirror Gate", switching the sides of the field the monsters were on before the battle takes place. However, Amnael activates "Grand Convergence", destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting another 300 damage to Jaden. "Helios Duo Megistus" Special Summons itself back from the Graveyard with another 300 attack point increase. Amnael attacks directly, but Jaden plays "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" from his Deck in Defense Position, which takes the attack instead. Jaden Summons "Clayman" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Amnael activates "Red Process - Rubedo", Tributing "Helios Duo Megistus" to Special Summon "Helios Trice Megistus". Its attack is equal to the number of Amnael's removed from play monsters times 300, for a total of 3900. Amnael attacks and destroys "Clayman", with Jaden playing "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman". However, "Helios Trice Megistus" can attack once more if the opponent has a monster, so it attacks and destroys "Sparkman" as well. With no cards in his hand or on his field, Jaden believes he's lost. He has flashbacks to his previous opponents, and the friends that he's made over the course of this year, and vows to continue the fight for their sake. Jaden draws, and activates "Miracle Fusion". This lets him access his Graveyard to Summon an "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster, though he must remove the materials from play. He removes "Clayman", "Burstinatrix" "Avian" and "Bubbleman" from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Electrum". Its effect returns all removed from play cards to their respective owners Decks, thus reducing the attack points of "Helios Trice Megistus" to zero and allowing Jaden to attack and win the Duel. Amnael drops his Emerald Tablet Shadow Charm, with the Eye of Wdjat at its center shattering. Chazz, Alexis and Atticus are returned to the places they were taken from, and Amnael collapses. After a brief talk, he hands Jaden the Emerald Tablet, and both his original and homunculus bodies crumble to dust. A small orb of yellow light floats out of the latter, which Pharaoh swallows. Featured Duel Amnael's turn * Activates "Chaos Greed", drawing two cards. * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000). * Equips "Clayman" with "Clay Wrap". * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" face-up on the field to Fusion Summon " Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Clayman" was sent the to the Graveyard, the effect of "Clay Wrap" activates, destroying "Elemental Absorber". * Attacks directly, but Amnael activates his face-down "Macro Cosmos", destroying "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill" and Special Summoning "Helios - The Primordial Sun" (?/?) from his Deck, whose attack and defense is equal to the number of Amnael's removed from play monsters times 100. * Amnael activates "Planet Alignment", destroying Jaden's monster and inflicting 300 damage (Jaden 700). * Sets a card. Amnael's turn * Activates "Yellow Process - Kitolenics", Tributing "Helios" to Special Summon "Helios Duo Megistus" (?/?) from his Deck in Attack Position, whose effect makes increases its attack and defense by the number of Amnael's removed from play cards monsters times 200, to 2400. * Attacks directly with "Helios Duo Megistus", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. * Attacks "Bladedge" with "Helios Duo Megistus" (Amnael 2600), whose effect activates, Special Summoning it back to the field with 300 more attack and defense. * Attacks and destroys "Bladedge" with "Helios Duo Megistus" (Jaden 600). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effectIn the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the field when he is Summoned. * Activates "Fusion Recovery", adding "Clayman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Avian" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mariner" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. * Sets two cards. * Attacks directly via the effect of "Mariner". (Amnael 1200) Amnael's turn * Attacks "Mariner" with "Helios Duo Megistus", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Gate", switching the sides of the monsters before the battle takes place. Amnael responds by activating "Grand Convergence" from his hand, which destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 damage to Jaden (Jaden 300). "Helios Duo Megistus" is Special Summoned with 300 more attack and defense (3000).In the TCG/OCG, "Helios Duo Megistus" can only be Special Summoned via its effect when he is destroyed in battle and it must be sent to the Graveyard not, removed from play, and is Summoned during the End Phase, not immediately. * Attacks directly, but Jaden activates "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", Special Summoning "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) from his Deck in Defense Position, who becomes the new attack target and is destroyed. Jaden's turn * Summons "Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. * Sets a a card. Amnael's turn * Activates "Red Process - Rubedo", Tributing "Helios Duo Megistus" to Special Summon "Helios Trice Megistus" (?/?) from his Deck in Attack Position, who gains 300 attack and defense per each of Amnael's removed from play monsters, for a total of 3900. * Attacks and destroys "Clayman", with Jaden activating his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Deck in Defense Position. * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman", as "Helios Trice Megistus'" effect lets it attack again as long as there is another monster on the field. Jaden's turn * Activates "Miracle Fusion", removing "Bubbleman", "Avian", "Burstinatrix" and "Clayman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Electrum" (2900/2600) in Attack Position.In the TCG/OCG, "Macro Cosmos" would have removed Jaden's monsters from play, and thus they would not have been in the Graveyard to use as materials with "Miracle Fusion". However, "Macro Cosmos" affects only the player who controls it in the anime. Its effect activates, returning all removed from play cards to their respective player's Decks, decreasing "Helios Trice Megistus" attack and defense to zero. * Attacks "Helios Trice Megistus" (Amnael 0). * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Professor Daitokuji reveals that he once scoured the world in the name of alchemy and attempted to create the Philosopher's Stone. His studies eventually led him to Egypt, much like Maximillion Pegasus. He discovered a tomb, in which was buried a tablet with the likeness of the Phantom Demons on it. Upon his return, he came down with an illness, and was dying. In the English version, Banner states he traveled the world in search of the most of powerful Duel Monsters cards, and his search led him to Egypt. He found the tomb with the Sacred Beasts tablet, but finds that it was cursed. In both cases, this results in him entrusting his soul to a homunculus. In the Japanese version, Daitokuji wishes to obtain the power of the Phantom Demons for his employer, who had backed his previous research and explicitly makes reference to their power being the key to create the Philosopher's Stone. In the English version, Banner wants to obtain their power to extend his own life. After Summoning "Helios - The Primordial Sun", Daitokuji makes more references to alchemy, and states that the space and the Earth are interconnected and affect one another, which is something most people cannot fathom due to the influence of modern science. In the English version, Banner instead reveals that he fixed all of Jaden's previous matches, specifically so Jaden would be entrusted with a Spirit Key and eventually be forced to Duel him. In the Japanese version, Daitokuji calls Judai a "fusion master", and states that that is the hidden power within him, and that it proves that Judai is also a competent alchemist. He compares weak monsters fusing to become stronger to alchemy allowing one to turn useless substances in jewels and that he considers this Duel one to decide who is the master of alchemy. No reference is made to this in the English version, with Banner instead telling Jaden that perhaps he isn't as much of a loser is he believed him to be. In the Japanese version, Judai's flashback is presented as his remembering the events of the year and he thinking that one year ago, he didn't have any of the great friends he has now, and that he has to fight for them, while coming to the realization that simply making new friends is comparable to alchemy. In the English version, Jaden thinks back, and believes that Banner fixed all of his Duels, but that he can't let that stop him - he still believes in his friends and in his Deck. Upon his defeat, Daitokuji tells Judai that the true purpose of alchemy is turn the hearts of people into nobler and purer things. In the English version, Banner reveals that he lied - he had not fixed the previous Duels, but had told Jaden that he had as a test of character. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes